Crimson Heart
by pirara96
Summary: A new kid shows up at Sasuke's high school. Is he as innocent and pure as he seems? Or is there a mystery beneath that creamy tanned skin? YAOI SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A tall dark haired teen sat at the back of a classroom. He wore a black turtle neck tank, slightly baggy black jeans with a silver studded belt, and navy high-tops. His head rested on his left hand gracefully as he stared out the window at the open blue sky. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he was bored out of his mind, not hat he showed it.

Sasuke was currently at Konoha High School in his block E literature class. Today was just like any other day at Konoha High, uneventful and annoying. At least that's what he thought.

Iruka-sensei walked through the sliding doors and to the front of the class.

"Good Morning! Today we have a new student joining us. He just moved here from BC. Please welcome Naruto." Iruka stated turning to the board and wrote Naruto in kanji on it with a pale blue chalk stick.

The door opened again and in walked the cutest blonde ever. He had shoulder length; sun kissed blonde hair and large round sky blue eyes. His skin was a golden brown. His figure was slightly feminine, with a slim waist and wider hips and he looked to be about a foot shorter than Sasuke.

He wore a snug orange long sleeve shirt with a black vest over top. He had black skinny jeans and black leather combat boots. He wore an aqua studded belt and had a blue stone hanging from a gold chain around his neck.

Naruto moved to the center of the black board, his head downcast, causing him to look through long eyelashes and blonde bangs. He pulled and twisted the ends of his sleeves. He was also moving from one foot to the other. It was obvious that he was nervous.

"Hello" his voice is like a soft melody. "My name is Naruto. I moved here from Vancouver BC. I like art and um..."

"Very good Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Iruka said, smiling kindly at Naruto. "Could you please take a seat next to..."

All the students put their hands up, looking eager.

"Sasuke" all the hand fell and the students looked defeated. Sasuke raised his head and looked at Iruka. "Sasuke, could you please show Naruto around?"

"hn"

"Good. Ok, Naruto, please take your seat."

Naruto nodded and walked to the back of the class, multiple stares of lust followed him. He sat down next to the ravenette.

"Hello, my name's Naruto." Naruto blushed as the ravenette turned to look at him, his onyx eyes piercing.

"Sasuke" he said before looking back out the window. The huskiness of his voice caused Naruto to blush further.

Naruto entered the cafeteria. It was packed. He looked at all the faces, not knowing where to go. Suddenly an arm caught his right arm and another caught his left. Startled, Naruto jumped and looked at the two girls.

"Naruto!" they both squealed, causing Naruto to wince.

He smiled at the two girls. On his right was Sakura Haruno and on his left was Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura had bubble gum pink hair that lay gently atop her shoulders. Her eyes were green and her complexion consisted of pale skin that was flawless and rosy cheeks. She had huge curves making her beautiful. She wore a snug white tank top with an open dark pink TNA sweater, a light pink skirt that reached the middle of her thigh with a jewelled belt. On her feet she wore white ankle boots that had a two inch heel and a belt and buckle at the bottom of the ankle.

Ino had long, straight blond hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes were a beautiful clear . she also had flawless skin but it was one tone darker than Sakura's. She wore a tight purple spaghetti strapped tank top with a loose black sleeveless dress that reached her middle thigh. In the front of the dress was a V neck that stopped at her belly button and the back was tied like a loose corset. She had purple net tights on and purple heels that wrapped around her ankle and up to the middle of the calf. She also had on millions of silver bracelets and two long silver necklaces and a shorter one.

"Will you eat with us?" Sakura asked very hyper.

"Please!" Ino whined

Naruto blushed before replying "...sure"

The two girls squealed again before dragging the cute teen across the cafeteria to their table.

He sat down beside Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ok. So this is Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, and lastly Neiji." Sakura said "Guys, this is Naruto."

When Sakura said Neiji, Naruto's head instantly looked towards the brunette. His eyes widened in recognition and he started to tremble. Neiji looked at Naruto and smiled before winking at him.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author Note: I know, I know. It's short, but I couldn't write anymore


	2. Note - Please Read and Comment

So I realize it has been _years _since I last updated this story. There are many excuses but they mean nothing and I will not bore you with them. However I did recently gain some free time and I have found my original draft/outline for this story. I have others I need to continue as well but this is the first I wish to continue but is also the one with the least hype and comments wishing for me to continue it. If you do want me to continue it or want me to continue another one please leave a comment or send me a PM and I'll start it up again as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Ali


End file.
